sonic_ocfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith the Dragon
Keith is a Dragon and a wolf. Appearance Keith is a lavender dragon with light brown wavy hair and silver horns on his head. his eyes are purple and his muzzle is beige. the top of his tail is rainbow colored and it also has silver spikes on the top. he wears a black shirt with an aqua pixel heart on the front, and his pants are also black and have aqua on the pockets and zipper area; there are aqua hearts on the front legs on his pants as well. his boots are black and they have glowing aqua lines around it.(not shown in the photo) Biography Keith is a gaming nerd and loves to play mostly Sega games, he also loves nintendo games as well. that aside, he also loves his job and will freak out if he thinks he's late. Keith will get irritated if anything comes in between him and his job; he is easily startled and will stutter if he's nervous. Keith is popular because of his rainbow tail, and how he can speak in multiple languages. Keith also has special powers, and is respected for his power. if Keith is excited or startled, fire will flare from his nostrils. Family His parents are unknown. Powers Escudo del arco iris: Keith becomes covered in a strong sheild that reflects the enemies attacks. Drago arcobaleno: Keith spits out rainbow fire. Gel éclat: Keith's eyes will glow at a blinding brightness, causing anyone who looks at him to turn to crystal. Quemaduras severas: Keith's whole body turns into lava. Bomba di Nova: His strongest attack. Keith's body glows and is covered in rainbow-colored armor, and any enemies within range will explode. Love life Keith may be a shy geek, but he is not a virgin. he has had sex with his roomates that he lived with for 2 years; one of the roomates however, started to fall in love with Keith, and his name is Caz. Keith was precious to Caz, and he spent most of his time with him when Keith came home from school. when he would see other people mess with Keith, he would jump in and protect him. when Keith moved away 2 years later, Caz became very depressed. he wouldn't eat or sleep, and he cried most of the day. Keith was sad, but he knew they would meet up again someday. after finishing college, Keith went back to Caz to visit. Caz was overjoyed and asked Keith if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Keith wasn't quite ready for a relationship and said no.. 2 years later, Keith met a guy named Dan at the Blueberry cafe. Dan thought he was cute, and he followed Keith in the bathroom, and Dan started to touch him and he locked the door so they both could have some privacy while they had sex in the bathroom. Trivia *If Keith was animated, his voice would sound like this guys. *The meaning of Keith is "Dwells in the woods". Category:Heros Category:Mobian